


Smiles

by anderswrites



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: This was originally posted on my wattpad, but I'm getting back into some of my old fandoms, so I thought I'd post it here too!In case you're curious, my wattpad is @/asoulamongthestars :)
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Smiles

Connor rarely smiled.

Connor never had a lot of reason to smile. He never had a perfect family. Cynthia always tried her best, but it was never enough. Larry and Connor's relationship was rocky, to say the least. Zoe and Connor used to be the closest of friends, but even they grew apart, in fear of each other. After Zoe, Connor didn't even let himself have friends. Not that anyone would have wanted him as a friend anyways. He was a closed off nobody. He hid his emotions with attitude and took his problems out on other people. Nobody could love him.

Then he met them.

Jared and Evan helped him smile. They showed him how to be happy. Evan was so kind and understanding, yet so hidden at the same time. Once you really got to know him, you got to know the sarcastic and funny side of him. Jared was so different, yet just as amazing. He was so sweet, but he hid it with jokes and humor. And they knew Connor, better than anyone ever did. They understood him and loved him anyway.

They saved him from his monsters.

They were the reason he smiled.

\--------------

Evan smiled often.

They were usually nervous smiles. Smiles that were used in an attempt to hide how scared he felt. Smiles that didn't let him show how much pain he was in. Evan always wished his mom would realize that he didn't need her to work all day, that her being home was enough. He wished he had friends. His only family friend insisted on staying just that. He thought Jared didn't care. That nobody cared.

Then he realized he was wrong. 

People did care. Connor and Jared cared. They cared about _him_. Jared hid by pushing him away and pretending Evan didn't matter to him to hide his feelings, to hide how he actually was. Connor hid behind anger to hide how vulnerable and amazing he really was. They were both so beautiful and incredible, and they somehow felt the same about him.

They saved him from his thoughts.

They were the reason he smiled.

\--------------

Jared was always smiling.

It wasn't because he was happy, no. It was his mask. He pretended to be sarcastic and rude when he just wanted to have someone who loved him. He thought nobody could possibly love him. He was unlovable. He deserved to be alone. He pushed everyone away so he had no chance of getting his heart broken. He knew if anyone knew how lonely, how sad, how awful he really was, nobody would ever like him.

Then he was proved wrong.

He loved both Evan and Connor, but he thought they could never feel the same. He didn't deserve _one_ love, let alone _two_. But they thought differently. They loved him as he loved them. They acted like he was beautiful. Like he deserved the world. They were perfect and they loved him. 

They saved him from himself.

They were the reason he smiled.

\--------------

Now, as Connor and Evan walked down the aisle together toward Jared, as they all spoke their promises to stay together, they were all smiling their truest smiles yet.


End file.
